


taken

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you take, and you took,<br/>and now i am a shell,<br/>a shadow<br/>of a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	taken

everything i gave you  
i didn’t give you this  
     but you take, and you took,  
     and now i am a shell,  
     a shadow  
     of a person  
tell me _why_  
 _why did you take_  
 _why did you steal_  
     i didn’t give, but i might have  
     before you ruined everything  
     i asked you to _stop_  
 _please stop_  
but you wouldn’t  
you didn’t give me a choice  
and life grew dark that night  
     so now i breathe  
     tainted air,  
and i hurt so much  
my heart aches,  
and though my body has healed  
     i have not  
     i never will  
you didn’t think about that,  
did you  
     you ask forgiveness  
     and i cannot give it  
and when that  
does not work  
you call me liar,  
seducer, slut,  
you say  
  _he asked for it_  
 _he wanted it_  
 _you_  are the charlatan,  
the liar,  
the wolf in sheep’s clothing  
     i trusted you  
     liked you  
     loved you  
and you _broke_ me


End file.
